


Brick

by Ladycat



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycat/pseuds/Ladycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike grabbed the pipe—please don’t be water, please don’t be water—about a foot above his head, using it to lever himself slightly higher against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brick

Bricks tore against his shirt, pulling and ripping the material to scratch at softer skin underneath. Spike silently thanked whatever it was that kept him alive for so long that he wasn’t wearing the duster. Leather was strong, sure, but it wasn’t _that_ strong. And Xander seemed interested in the rougher games tonight—not something Spike objected to. Ever.

“Grab it,” Xander whispered, breath hot as it feathered over Spike’s skin. “The bar. Grab it, Spike. Go higher.”

Spike grabbed the pipe—please don’t be water, please don’t be water—about a foot above his head, using it to lever himself slightly higher against the wall. His shirt split along the seems, the tearing noise hidden beneath Spike’s drawn out moan. “Christ, love,” he panted, hoisting his legs up so they draped haphazardly over Xander’s shoulders. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing,” Xander smirked, devilish grin leading to yet more shivers. It’d been a while since Xander acted this darkly seductive, his fingers almost dry as they worked inside Spike’s body, rubbing over the prostate hard enough to _force_ a reaction, instead of just encouraging one. “But something’s most definitely getting into you, Spike. Lots of somethings.”

The kiss was heated, almost painful as Xander bit Spike’s lips and tongue before attacking the corded column of Spike’s neck. It was a pure assault, going after each one of the buttons six months of fucking had uncovered. Spike didn’t have a chance to respond, too overwhelmed by Xander’s busy, talented, knowing touch and gripping the pipe hard enough to make it bend.

“Teasing me,” Xander told him, two fingers becoming three and stretching him wide. “On the dance floor and you were _teasing_ me, dancing with whatever came your way. Hottest thing in that club and you didn’t even look at me. Just danced and danced until you knew I couldn’t take it anymore. But I’ve got a surprise, Spikey. Big surprise for you tonight.”

Xander’s cock was drilling into Spike’s hip as they rocked together, sweat slipping from one skin to the other. Spike was practically naked by now, his jeans a distant memory and shirt torn to ribbons that got smaller and more frayed with every thrust. “Fuck me,” he begged, squeezing around Xander’s fingers encouragingly. It was a game, one both of them batted about like a kitten with a string, unable to stay away from for long. “Was all for you, Xan, now _fuck_ me.”

“No.”

Xander pulled back, free hand slamming Spike against the wall but enough that Spike’s legs almost pulled free of their precarious hold. Spike whimpered with the loss of touch—and then again when strong, family hands grabbed his ankles, yanking them above his head.

“Not the most comfortable of positions,” Angel commented genially. “But I can keep him here for a while.”

“Good. Cause I’m _going_ to fuck him until he can’t take anymore. But you’re not going to come here, baby, oh no. See, Angel wants a go at that sweet mouth of yours again, and I want to fuck him. So we worked out a deal, Spike. I call the shots tonight, but you’re the main attraction. Think about me spreading you out on the bed, taking turns watching the other use your tight little ass until it’s not—” Xander’s fingers curled, “—so tight anymore. Or maybe I’ll stroke you off while Angel eats you out. Wanna be fucked while Angel sucks your cock, Spike? That okay?”

It was only Xander hastily clamping hard at the base of Spike’s cock that prevented him from showing just _how_ okay Spike was with that. Not that it mattered. Two pairs of dark eyes glittered as they watched him writhe, perfectly content with doing this whether Spike wanted it or not. Which only made it that much better.


End file.
